


two princes

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, KinKi Kids
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, drama filming, twincest roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Koichi’s costar takes his roles very seriously.





	two princes

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Nakamaru skips down the hallway, whistling to himself because he’s a pretty happy-go-lucky guy. He gets to work with his favorite senpai on his first ever drama and everyone’s been really nice so far, regardless of his group’s reputation.

It’s nearing the end of filming for the last episode and tension is high, particularly Koichi’s. He really gets into his character, who is a little distressed at the moment and holing himself up in his dressing room.

Despite being almost twenty-four years old, Nakamaru still admires Koichi and wants to be a good kouhai who makes him proud. Since he doesn’t remember seeing Koichi eat anything, he makes a plate from the catering and approaches Koichi’s door, clearing his throat to calm his nerves before knocking carefully.

The door wasn’t closed all the way, and one knock pushes it open enough for Nakamaru to peek inside. He has to rub his eyes when he catches a glimpse of his beloved senpai because, well, it’s not something he’s ever seen before.

Narimiya has Koichi by his wrists, pushed down on the couch with his knees on either side of him. At first it looks like an attack, and Nakamaru’s ready to bust in and whoop some ass (he totally could, don’t underestimate) when Koichi arches his back and whispers Narimiya’s character’s name. “Hiroshi -”

“Aniki,” Narimiya cuts him off. “This is what Mother wants. You don’t want to make her unhappy again, do you?”

“This is wrong,” Koichi declares in his ringing Tsukasa voice. “We’re brothers -”

“ _Twin_ brothers,” Narimiya corrects, leaning down to lick Koichi’s neck. “Don’t lie and tell me you don’t like it. I can feel how much you like it.”

Nakamaru’s eyes go wide at the admission, particularly when Koichi’s head falls back and turns right towards him. His eyes are closed, though, and Nakamaru only freaks out for a second before he starts munching on Koichi’s food, the thought of just closing the door and walking away never crossing his mind.

“Hiroshi,” Koichi whines, losing some of his composure. “We really shouldn’t do this.”

Both of Koichi’s wrists are shifted to one of Narimiya’s hands, leaving the other one free to wedge between them and grab Koichi somewhere that makes him moan deeply. “But it feels good, doesn’t it? Make Mama proud, Aniki.”

Narimiya’s mouth descends upon Koichi’s, his tongue beating his lips by a fair distance and flicking his way inside. Koichi visibly relaxes and squirms in a different way, pushing up against Narimiya’s hand that has stilled in favor of teasing Koichi by pulling away every time Koichi goes to kiss him.

Koichi’s persistent and doesn’t take long to catch him, sucking his tongue into his mouth and tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Narimiya gently loosens his grip and Koichi’s arms fall to embrace him, sliding down the back of his pants as he moves against him from beneath.

Narimiya groans, his hands flying to Koichi’s belt and unfastening it in no time, following with the button and zipper until Koichi’s pants are sliding down his legs, which automatically lift up to his chest and leave him completely exposed for anyone who might be standing in the doorway watching.

Nakamaru might have dropped his paper plate, but it was empty anyway.

“So willing,” Narimiya mutters, echoing Nakamaru’s thoughts. “Tsukasa is so beautiful like this. Will you get yourself ready for me?”

Koichi answers with two fingers sliding between their joined lips, which Narimiya sucks into his mouth and bathes with his tongue without taking his eyes off of Koichi. Koichi in turn stares up at Narimiya, even when his fingers are released and they slowly trail down his body until he can slip them inside himself.

Narimiya rushes to shove down his own pants, taking his cock in his hand and stroking slowly as Koichi bites his lip at the intrusion. Narimiya kisses him, pulling the lip out of his teeth and swiping his tongue over the little indent, moving faster as Koichi’s noises grow louder and his back arches further.

“Aniki,” Narimiya says quickly. “Hurry up.”

Koichi grunts in frustration, maneuvering the fingers inside him until he cries out and withdraws, grabbing for Narimiya’s hips and placing him between his legs. “Now, Hiroshi.”

Narimiya scrunches up his face as he pushes in, bracing himself with his arms on either side of Koichi. “How’s it feel to sin, Aniki?”

“Mm,” Koichi replies, barely capable of saying that much as his mouth falls open and his eyes glaze over at the sharp way Narimiya’s thrusting into him. His arms drop to his sides, his head lolling back on the arm of the couch, the only motion in his body being the narrow hips that roll up to meet Narimiya’s and the strangled moans that sound from his voice.

Narimiya leans up and groans at the new angle, his hands resting on the insides of Koichi’s thighs and making him bounce a little with each thrust. Koichi starts to howl and Narimiya rushes to cover his mouth, chuckling a little and glancing towards the door where Nakamaru freezes wide-eyed and gulps.

But Narimiya just smirks, winking at him before returning to Koichi and pounding into him a little harder than before. His grunts get louder as his speed gets faster, and Koichi’s noises get more piercing as Narimiya reaches between them and squeezes his cock, stroking Koichi with the same rhythm of his thrusts.

Koichi’s entire body starts to shudder as he undeniably gets close, clutching onto Narimiya’s back and gasping an odd mix of Hiroshi and Hiroki that makes Narimiya smile fondly. He pushes Koichi’s hair out of his eyes and kisses his lips, whispering “this is fun, Koichi” before doubling his efforts, almost pushing Koichi off the couch with the force.

Koichi jerks as he comes, the evidence visible on Narimiya’s hand as he inevitably follows. Narimiya brings his fingers to his mouth and laps at them with his tongue, raising his eyebrows at Koichi as the latter pushes him away and stretches his legs.

“You are such a freak,” Koichi mumbles amusedly, reaching for his pants. “What are you going to do when we’re done filming?”

“Find something else to get off on,” Narimiya replies with a shrug. “There’s usually something different in every drama I film.”

Koichi rolls his eyes. “You have to get your kicks somehow, I suppose.”

Narimiya laughs. “That’s right.”

Nakamaru chooses this moment to leave, carefully creeping away from the cracked door before breaking out in a run. He’s seen a lot of kinky shit since he’s been in JE, and this just added to the list of things he’ll never tell anyone else about, because really, who would believe him?

.

Two years later, Nakamaru’s given a new drama role. This time he’s the lead, and he couldn’t be more excited. Everyone’s supporting him, his group is actually speaking to him, and everything is great until he hears who will be playing his doctor.

He packs some lube just in case.


End file.
